


First Impressions Aren't Always The Right One

by mrsmarit



Series: ALPHA [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Character Death, Revenge, Slow Burn, helping the little guy, supernatural is known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmarit/pseuds/mrsmarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinksi is a broken man until a stranger offers him the chance to get revenge on the company that ruined his life. Of course first impressions aren't always correct and who you think you can trust may not always be the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions Aren't Always The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my love of Leverage and Teen Wolf. Instead of a cross over I decided to insert Teen Wolf characters into the Leverage type format, with the exception that it will be a supernatural based fiction. I have ideas in my head for a whole series so we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> I haven't done a new fan fiction piece in years since I did some Torchwood pieces on Livejournal.
> 
> This is totally unbeta'd and I will try to post on the weekends.. But we will have to see how real life and my muse cooperate.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

He sat at the bar, nursing what had to be his third,, maybe fourth drink of the day. Stiles wondered if it would ever get easier, if the pain and misery from his father’s death would ever go away. Hell at this point he would be happy to just have it ease up a bit. Right after he died the alcohol had helped numb his grief but over time it took more and more of it and only worked if he drank to blackout. 

So stuck in his own head that he missed the woman who sat down next to him until she started talking to him. “Mr. Stillinski you don’t know me but I’ve heard of you. The vampire nest in Conneticut, that alpha pack that invaded Beacon Hills and that rogue emissary turned serial killer in Colorado.” Stiles couldn’t help but flinch, those were all cases he had done with his dad and this random woman was babbling on like a fan girl.

“Look you’re right I don’t know you so how about you get to the point before I introduce you to some of my special skill set.” Stiles bit out as he swiveled to face the woman sitting next to him.

The woman raised her hand in pretend surrender, “Sorry I wasn’t thinking,” she demurred. “Look I came to see you about a job. See I work for Balle Enterprises and we’ve been working on a specialty supernatural tracking program for the last five years. Two weeks ago our chief programmer left abruptly and now suddenly our rival company McCall Industries is suddenly planning to launch their tracking program. MY PROGRAM!!” She practically bellowed out the last two words, eyes around the bar honing in on the two of them.

“So what do you want from me? To help you prove they stole it?” Stiles asked her still confused about just want this woman wants with him.

“No I want you to help me steal it back. Well I mean I want you to lead the team I’ve put together to get back what’s mine. Our board meets in three days, if I don’t have it back before then we’ll lose everything.”

Stiles leans back, studying the woman as she slid a set of folders in front of him. “Look this is who I have lined up. I just need you an honest man to keep them on target. It’s 250,000 for each of them and for you it’s 500,00 and as a bonus for you the intellectual property at McCall Industries is insured by ALPHA. It’s a 2 million dollar policy. How would you like to get revenge on the company that killed your father?”


End file.
